masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Another Dimension?
Is it entirely possible that the Reapers may hail from a completely different universe, as is hinted by Sovereign in ME1. "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign." This can lead one to believe they are, as stated above again, from an alternate realm of existence. It may be he is referring to a state of mind, but given the way it's said, I doubt it. Here's to hoping ME3 gives some more information regarding their origins. ~While that is an interesting take on interpreting Sovereign's words, I think he/it was referring more to the physical manifestation of a bio-mechanical existence. That, and he could simply be arrogant and haughty after a number of millennia unprovoked. And I hope ME3 does finalize the Reapers' backstory. It'd be a shame to see such an amazing series wind up like Gears of War 3 and leave everyone with nothing. Sure, Shep unites the galactic races and defeats them or whatever, but where did they come from? Why do they continue this cycle of genocide? What ultimately led them to their current phyical states, and the decision to initiate themselves as the omnipotent shepherds (no pun intended) of galactic organic sentience?--Kentasko 09:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) That is a lot to resolve by the end of this game when you consider how many other loose ends in the story there are. If they are planning on expanding the Universe after ME3, I'd think that at least some of what you metioned would be material to explore in future books or games, with the idea being that they are trying make sure that the reapers or anything like them are completely extinguished. --Darkshark74 16:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I kind of like the "alternate dimension" thing, but at the same time I don't. I've always just kind of assumed that the Reapers hail from a different galaxy, and that it may be so different or so advanced that it completely defies everything that anyone in the Milky Way would know. And I don't want them to jump the shark with a whole "oThEr UnIvErSe!1!" kind of thing, but they could make it pretty damn cool. They could do some sort of a "nexus of space and time" thing, like with Those Who Came Before in Assassin's Creed. Also, as for the origin of the Reapers and the continuation of the series, Casey Hudson himself said that "Mass Effect will be a franchise for a long time." I've always thought that a species may have created the Reapers, and they could have been trying to develop them to have limited AI, but something similar to the geth uprising could have happened, and they could have gotten out of hand. Maybe they had to commit genocide on an entire race to create the first Reaper (with the same process we saw in ME2), and so the first few Reapers could have gone and done that with the race that created them. So maybe the whole "repeated galactic extinction cycle" could just be the Reapers' version of reproduction. Or, maybe, said creator race may have made the Reapers, and sent them across the universe to different galaxies to make more Reapers, so that they could gather up resources from around the universe and bring them back to their home galaxy (and when the entire Reaper fleet isn't in the Milky Way galaxy, they're going to other galaxies and harvesting other civilizations, or maybe they only focus on the Milky Way). And maybe, when Shepard defeats the Reapers, their creator race will get pissed, and eventually make their way to our galaxy (a hundred or so years after ME3) and attack us. And maybe that will start another trilogy, with a new protagonist (who could possibly be of any race or gender). Just a thought, I guess. Maybe too much of one...--HellfireDezzy 09:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC)